


Goes Both Ways

by Sinistretoile



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Language Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: KINKTOBER DAY 14PROMPT: PRAISE KINK
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Original Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Goes Both Ways

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER DAY 14  
> PROMPT: PRAISE KINK
> 
> I got the translations from Google Translate so if they are wrong, I'm sorry and if you are Romanian and have the correct Romanian to English, kindly let me know and I will change it. Thanks.

Sebastian combed his fingers through her hair. "You're so fucking beautiful, baby." She smiled, blushing. Hearing him say things like that always made her shy, vulnerable. "Don't get all shy on me, frumoasa."  
"Sebastian."  
He shushed her. "Open up that pretty little mouth." She looked up at him and let her mouth drop open. He smiled and it fell. His thumb caressed her cheek. His breath hitched in his chest as his thumb moved to trace her bottom lip then both her lips. The tip of her tongue followed it around. He urged her mouth open wider and she complied.  
His other hand had been stroking his cock. The foreskin gave him another layer of friction between his cock and his hand. Precum beaded from his slit and ran down his shaft, lubing his hand. The head of his cock replaced his thumb, tracing her lips. He circled her mouth, smearing the clear salty fluid over her kiss swollen mouth.  
"You want my cock, baby?"  
"Fuck yes, Bash."  
"Ask nicely, baby."  
"Bash, baby, please let me suck your cock. Your big, beautiful, thick, long cock." He shuddered. She enunciated every word. She looked up at him demurely but her eyes were full of heat and he saw her hands flex, itching to replace his own that stroked his cock. He had as big a praise kink as she did and the more she complimented his body and the way he treated her, the better he treated her. "Bash, please?"  
"Since you asked nicely." She rested her hands on his thighs. Her mouth swept over his cock and took him into her mouth. "Fuck, baby...I love your mouth. Your perfect, talented fucking mouth." He groaned and let his head drop back. His hand lightly held the back of her head. "You take my cock so well. Look at you." She moved up and down his cock, his precum and her saliva easing the way further and further. "That's it, pretty baby. Take that cock. All of-" His breath hitched when her throat convulsed around him and she pulled back. "-it." He swallowed. His fingers pushed the hair back from her face.  
"You suck my cock so well." She moaned, doubling her efforts to please him. Her tongue swirled around the part of him in her mouth. Her hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking up to meet her mouth. "God, that feels good, lubirea mea." His accent thickened the closer he came to cumming.  
She pulled off with a wet slurp, stroking him with both hands. "I love your cock, Bash. I love sucking it." She licked his tip. "I love fucking it...in my pussy..." It throbbed emptily at the mention. She bent his dick upward, lowering her head to suck one of his balls into her mouth.  
"Fuck...baby..."  
She moved to the other one, sucking the soft, wrinkly flesh between her lips and moaning around it. "...in my ass." His cock jerked in her hand. Her praise was in overdrive. All his pretty words, in English and Romanian, made her wet. Whether they were compliments or how good of a girl she was or how well she was doing. Her pussy still throbbed from their fucking and from his praise.  
"...you're so fucking good at that."  
"Thank you, Bash." She wet her fingers in her mouth, before taking him in again.  
"Thank you, baby." Her fingertip pressed to his asshole and his body shuddered. "You're so good, baby. I don't...I don't need that." He swallowed. "Not tonight. Just open your pretty mouth."  
"Yes, Bash." She sat back of her heels.  
"Can I paint your beautiful face with my cum?"  
"Yes, Bash."  
"Open that wonderful mouth, baby." She opened her mouth, poking out her tongue just a bit. He clenched his jaw, breathing harshly through his nostrils as he pumped his cock. He grunted, his balls drawing up. Ribbons of cum landed on her tongue, lips, and chin. "You look so fucking beautiful with my cum on your pretty face."  
His bare feet padded into the bathroom. He returned with a warm wash clothe and wiped off what she hadn't licked off already. He kissed her tenderly, tasting himself on her tongue. She could taste herself on his as well. He cupped her cheek, his pale blue eyes searching her face. "I love you."  
"I love you."  
"Let's go to bed."  
"Ok." They snuggled into bed under the covers. He draped his leg over hers from behind and pulled her body against his. Their hands locked together around her waist. "I love your body, Bashie. You're so warm and strong. My handsome love." She brought their joined hands to her lips. She kissed the wedding band there.  
He kissed her shoulder. "Hush or we'll not get sleep." She giggled. "Fuck, I love that sound. But we need to sleep." He squeezed her. "Be good."


End file.
